


ann's sun

by Katysha



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Light Angst, Unrequited Love, idk - Freeform, that seems to be my default description of my fics lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katysha/pseuds/Katysha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>leslie is like a bright hot star in the centre of her own little solar system</p>
            </blockquote>





	ann's sun

**Author's Note:**

> it's 5 in the morning and, i don't know... i just got all angsty and sad because i listened to depressing music and this is what came of it

leslie is like a bright hot star in the centre of her own little solar system. not because she feels that the whole world revolves around her, but because people just gravitate towards her, fall into an orbit and share her warmth and her light. and she has enough for everyone, should they want it. but getting too close to the sun is never good. it’s too hot, too bright and it will burn you right up, till there’s not even ashes left. cause that’s how it works - you’re either content to revolve around it, to be in the shadow sometimes, but get your share of light, or you turn to dust. and that, ann thinks, is incredibly unfortunate. because the sun doesn’t have favorites, even if it shines brighter for some. and leslie is plenty warm to her, of course she is. warmer than to most. but… but… parents always tell you not to stare at the sun for too long, or you’ll go blind - and ann should’ve paid more mind to it, because now it is a little too late, and she’s in too deep. she can put on her aviators and act like everything’s fine all she wants, but, truth is, she can’t look away. leslie is what keeps her warm and grounded and alive, and it’s just too much. without her sun, she will wither and die, but she’s already way off orbit, way too close, and she’s burning up. and you know what? ann doesn’t care.


End file.
